(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cargo bed extension device for vehicles, and in particular to an extension device that is attachable at the rear of a vehicle-towing receiver.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art describes numerous cargo bed extension devices for vehicles such as pick-up trucks. Generally, these devices are supported at the rear of a lowered tailgate, using a support mechanism that is mounted on a hitch retainer. Normally, the extension device is comprised of a rectangular deck having a width substantially equal to the width of the vehicle cargo bed or at least a vehicle's inner fender area, and a deck support to hold the deck in the desired position, when a horizontal hitch attachment post is inserted into the hitch retainer.
Prior art vehicle cargo bed extension devices are not entirely satisfactory, however, in that they tend to wobble, are not of sufficient strength to support heavier loads, and are complex in their construction. Thus, there is a need for a vehicle cargo bed extension device that is simple to manufacture, light weight yet capable of supporting heavy loads, and stable when under a load.